Falling For You
by renataxluz
Summary: Just a couple ideas I had whilst listening to some bands I like.


_Hey guys! (it's the fourth time I try to write this *cries*) I should've uploaded this like tw o weeks ago, but vacation/my birthday/my very annoying brother/laziness/writer's block got in the way so I'm very sorry (?), but anyway: the other day I was listening to one of my favourite bands (The 1975!) and I had this idea that I should write stories based on songs I have on my Ipod, and here's the result! I hope you like it! Feel free to leave a review or PM me telling me what you think or ask me anything you want!_

_Thank you so much! x_

* * *

"_You can stay out late,  
You can burn the candle.  
You can contemplate,  
But won't you kiss me good?"_

_Kiss Me When You Come Home - Hanson._

* * *

"Quil, have you ever had sex?"  
The question seemed to catch him off guard. Good.  
Quil stopped in his tracks and looked at me, a cautious look on his face.  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
"Because I... you know, I..."  
The look on his face morphed into one of horror.  
"You did not..." He stammered. And, Quil was panicking. His figure began to tremble as shock, hurt and fury mixed on his beautiful face. Part of me wanted to laugh at him while the other wanted to smack his head against a wall. Poor, silly Quil.  
"Me?" I rolled my eyes. "Quil, come on. Boys are scared of me." Pause. "Actually, they're scared of coming near me, because of you."  
Quil raised one eyebrow.  
"Seriously!"  
He shook his head.  
"Have you?"  
"Have I what?"  
Just for the fun. Quil tried to look at me in the eyes, but failed, his dark skin turning into a deep shade of red. Yeah, I was having fun.  
"Have you ever had sex?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Do I want to know?"  
"Yes, you do!"  
"How can you be so sure?" Quil folded his arms over his chest, his biceps bulging.  
"Quil!"  
"Alright! If you have, I swear to God Claire, I'm going to hunt whoever has ever laid a hand on you and make them regret it."  
I blinked. "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah." He was serious. I didn't know whether to feel mad or shocked. Wow, you go Quil.  
"I haven't, okay?"  
When I said that, Quil looked so relieved I almost laughed. He took this I'm-your-older-brother-slash-best-friend thing too seriously. When he told me about the imprint, I was excited. I would always have my Quil with me. He took care of me when I was kid and became my best friend as I grew up. My earliest memories were of him: Quil taking me to the beach, playing with me at aunt Emily's place. Quil knew what my favorite ice cream flavor was and he could always tell when I was lying. Quil knew all these silly, little things about me and that was what upset me the most. He could tell when something was bothering me, but he couldn't tell that I was in love with him.  
Quil didn't seem to notice that when I took too long to answer was because I was lost in the way his hazel eyes shone in the sunlight, or that when he was standing too close, my heart beat faster.  
He should know these little things. He had always known me too well.  
"You didn't answer me, you know" I nudged him with my knee. Quil sighed.  
"I haven't either."  
I was so relieved I could cry. Neverheless, his answer caught me.  
"Why not?"  
"Do I really have to answer that?"  
"Unless you're gay, yes, you have to answer that."  
Quil rubbed the back of his neck with the reel of his hand, looking stranded. I cupped my face with both hands, inhaling sharply.  
"Are you gay?"  
"What? No!" Quil was horrified. "I'm waiting for the right person, Claire. Have you ever heard of old school?"  
Right person and old school? Huh.  
"And have you met her?" I asked softly. Suddenly, I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. One corner of Quil's lips tipped up.  
"Maybe."  
Maybe. He said maybe, not yes. I refused to let myself feel nervous with that.  
"But you have kissed a girl."  
That wasn't a question.  
"Yes."  
"And how was it?"  
"What's up with all these questions, Claire?" Quil leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his lips and touching his fingers to his lips. I was distracted with the way the muscles on his back flexed under his tight shirt as he bent, but still managed to stammer an answer.  
"Just curious."  
"Just curious" Quil repeated. He didn't sound convinced. "Since we're all curious here, you don't mind if I ask you some questions either, do you? How was your first kiss, Claire?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"You saw it, Quil. You were there."  
"Yeah, I am curious, I want to know what it was like for you."  
Quil's eyes and posture were both relaxed, but I was feeling very cautious suddenly.  
"It was... clusmy, gross. Ugh, I don't know. I don't think it's very appealing when someone poke their tongue into your mouth when you less expect. Plus, I had braces."  
My nose was wrinkled and Quil was smiling. I guess I proved my point really well.  
Quil shook his head. "It's because he was doing it wrong."  
"What?" What?  
"Noah was doing it wrong. That's not how you kiss a girl."  
"Then how is it?"  
If Noah Waters was wrong, I wanted to know how to kiss girls properly. How Quil kissed girls properly. It was something like "How To Kiss Girls 101" brought to you by Quil the Expert.  
Quil's eyes scanned my face. They were deep, hazel with sprinkles of golden and green and I always had this funny feeling when I stared at them.  
"First, you touch her face or..." Quil trailer off and let his hand sneak behind my neck, his long fingers resting just above my collarbones. My eyes widened in surprise. He placed his other index finger under my chin. "Then, you lean towards her lightly, because you don't know if you're welcome or not."  
Oh, and he was. He bent his head and I felt myself slide closer to him, gasping when he stopped short from my mouth. His breath caressed my lips and I parted them, almost feeling his taste on my tongue. I swallowed hard. He leaned forward just slightly and my heart seemed to stop in my chest.  
"You look into her eyes..." Quil tried to, but his eyes dropped to my lips, the act almost involuntary. Was it just me, or was Quil's heart beating faster too? As he did so, his tongue swept over his lips. I pulled my head back, his fingers skimming over my collarbones, making me shiver. My eyes fluttered closed withtout my consent. "And that's how you kiss a girl."  
By the time I opened my eyes, his fingers were only the ghost of a feeling on my skin. When I focused on him, Quil was lening back against the couch we were sitting on.  
He was trying to act normally, but I was on fire. Really, the heat of his skin seemed to have fried all my brain cells. My body ached for his touch and my lips begged for his kiss. I wanted to close my eyes when I thouht of his lips on my lips, on my skin. I wanted to crawl onto his lap and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him until we were light-headed and out of breath. I wanted to touch him and show how much I wanted him. How much I needed him.  
But I couldn't. So I just sighed and said, "yeah, Noah was doing it wrong."

* * *

_ps: I'm typing this on my Ipad and I'm in a rush, so I apologize for any mistakes I might have made! (rly pls don't hate me!)_

_ps2: kissing is gross._


End file.
